Camping In The Field
by CrazyInuyashaFangirl
Summary: Weed, anyone? Our 5 heros and heroines have an expirience with something medicinal... cough cough M for illegal substances and Mature themes. lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

**We're warning you. the first chapter is a little slow, but it picks up in the second chapter. we promise. we NEED reviews!!! even if they're critical!**

Unwanted: ok, we're warning you..again.. we wrote this together, And i must say, even the IDEAS for the story are a little...messed up.. and... a little... perverted, but it was fun to write!!! read if you like comedy..and...gay..sex..

Crazy: he he he... (points upward) he he.. perverted...gay.. he he... I'll be thinking up those parts..

Here we go!

Inuyasha fanfiction Chapter 1

-Back in the Fudal era, there were alot of herbs.. (ahem) being innocently planted when no one really realized the chaos it would cause in future times. -

"Oh, what a hot day, Inuyasha." Shippo said dramatically and looked innocently at Inu as the half breed returned a dirty glance.

"Yeah? And?"

"Whaaaaa!" cried shippo as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Carry me, Kagome!"

Kagome lifted the 'grown man' to her shoulders and pat him on the head. "There, there, Shippo. Hey, you big lug, why don't we rest? The Jewel shards are on my neck, so what's the use of chasing after this.. this.. demon..thing."

"Heh. Quit whining, you. You say your strong but you can't walk for a few minutes? We just took a break a couple of miles back"

"A couple of miles back!?!? That was 6 hours ago!"

"Hmpf."

"Yes Inuyasha I must agree with our beautiful Kagome. We need to stop." Miroku said sighing, with a wide smile on his face.

"MIROKU!" Within the span of 3 seconds of the end of his sigh, Miroku was on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pretty girl standing over him.

"Ohhhh. I didn't see you there, Sango." Miroku slowly got up from the ground, dusting his robes.

As Kagome took a second to look, Inuyasha was a great distance away from them.

Kagome twitches. "That guy really.. frustates me. You know what, fine. I'll do this the hard way."

"Huh?" Sango said, looking puzzled.

"HEY INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha slowly turns around, wincing at a small girl waving her arm.

"SIT!!"

(w/n: Well, you all know what happenens then. (Giggles))

Inuyasha removes his face from the dirt and slowly sniffs the air.

"God damnit, Kagome! The demon's near!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Inuyasha does his time sniffing the ground and slowly gets up. He sniffs the air once again, to follow the scent. The others, not far behind him.

"Hey! come here!" Inuyasha called through the thick forest.

Miroku bursts through the clearing into a thick fog, followed by Sango and Kagome, who was carrying Shippo.

"INUYASHA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Kagome called looking around as she placed Shippo on Miroku's shoulders.

"I'm right here! I think I found where the smell was coming from" Inuyasha called from beyond the trees.

Kagome forced herself through the trees to find a wobbly Inuyasha standing on a cliffside."Are you sick?" Kagome walked over to him to see a burning field over the small drop. She caught him just as he fell onto her lap. "MIROKU! HELP!" She deeply inhaled as she began to shed tears."wait... what?"

Unwanted: OK! what'd you think so far? It gets FAR more interesting, believe us. we wrote it. HE HE! If ya like yaoi, you'll like the next chapter.. only.. it's so... un-Inuyasha-like...

Crazy: Interesting...? Is that what their calling it now? hehehehehe.. (hides in corner, laughing manically)


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted: HE HE HE! We're back to corrupt the world one page at a time!!

Crazy: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Unwanted: Find out what happens in Chappie 2!

(Crazy dances in a circle)

Crazy: YES! chapter 2! Mwhahaha..

**Inuyasha fanfiction Chapter 2**

Inuyasha began to start laughing at Kagome's over-reaction, as she began to laugh, too.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo slowly walked out of the brush almost tossing to and fro. Miroku slowly lifted his finger and pointed at the laughing pair, starting to chuckle himself. Shippo began to swat at his hair, giggling loudly.

"You know," Kagome slightly leaned in Inuyasha's face."In my day, We call this... marijuana, or pot plants. and, if my eyes aren't decieving me, which I think they are, we're all high."

"High?" Miroku said still chuckling at Shippo swatting at himself. "hmm. sounds.. uh.. fun." Miroku turned to his left to see Sango with her face mask on giving a gasly look.

"You're hott." Miroku uttered truthfully and impromtly.

"Thanks, but you still have no chance." She was plainly not affected by the drugs being pumped into the other's systems.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku, I maybe.. ..h..h...high, but.. there's no way in hell."

"Hey, Inuyasha... you're pretty hott too."

Sango gave Miroku a stern look.

"Why.." Inuyasha said as he (Ahem) kindly removed his head from Kagome's lap. "Thanks, buuuuddy. now... come gimme' a hug.."

"Ha ha, alright.. "

Miroku walked sloppily over to Inuyasha, who was standing, and gave him a deep hug.

Sango looked at Kagome who was staring into space above her head. She looked at Shippo who was now on the ground laughing hysterically and playing like a fox cub.

"God, am I the only rational one here? What's wrong with you guys?"

She sat and thought to herself as she stared at the two boys talking and hugging in between her and Kagome.

"Eh. Might as well set up camp. looks like we'll be here for awhile" she shrugged to herself as she began to grab the things out of Kagome's backpack.

"I love you, Man." Inuyasha spoke into the other man's ear, gaving Miroku shivers up his spine.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just then realized what he had just blurted as Miroku pulled him closer and kissed his lips lightly.

Kagome saw this and slightly giggled. "Aww.. you two... make a cute couple." She said holding up a peace sign with her fingers. "I'll leave you two alone."

Still wrapped in each others arms, they both blushed as Kagome took Shippo from the blade of glass he seemed so fascinated in, and headed back into the forest to the newly set camp.

Inuyasha stared into Miroku's undialated eyes and inhaled deeply as he began to feel... **it.** His chest started pounding loudly. He seemed to have more feelings for Miroku than he had ever noticed. he began to think to himself as he watched Miroku's mouth turn into a smile. "Maybe i'm why he was regected by women so much.. or maybe he's just too upfront."

Inuyasha pulled away from Miroku and fell backwards, pulling Miroku with him. So there they lie, Miroku on top of Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to blush for maybe, only, the third time in his life. **(w/n let me say, the image I have in my mind is awfully awkward. (giggles) )**

Miroku, being high as a kite, whispers to Inuyasha softly "What's wrong my wittle puppy-wuppy?" As he pulled himself up to gently nibble his ears.

"Hey, stop, w-what are y-you..." Inuyasha trailed off as began to moan. He decided to take over and be dominant as he rolled over on top of Miroku.

"My turn" He whispered into Miroku's ears, which Inuyasha had to search for (due to their location.) He began to nuzzle his flesh.

As Inuyasha began, he stopped. "I can't do this."

"Why?" Miroku asked with sad eyes.

"I have my fangs.. and my ears.. their... weird." He said as he reached up and rubbed his own ears.

"Go ahead."

"And do what?"

"Bite me. I won't mind. I think you're cute. your ears are adorable."

" b.b..b..but.. that would make you... my... my...mate..." Inuyasha stammered out.

"Does that matter?" Miroku looked innocently and kindly at Inuyasha's robes. Miroku, **(w/n Still on bottom, mind you.)** slowly untied the cloth that held Inuyasha's robes on.

Unwanted: Whoa, ho ho... added a twist you wouldn't expect, eh?

Crazy: Ok, we thought we might write down some problems we had 'cause we thought they were funny. here they are!

Unwanted: Do you always have to be hyper?

(Crazy gives Unwanted puppy dog eyes)

Crazy: But.. but.. you.. wove me, wight... ?

Unwanted: Yes..

(pats crazy's head)

Problem Numbah 1.

We had a problem mid-way the story. Sitting there with my co-writer unwanted in her livingroom saying "**How **will we get them high?" I mean, Kagome has everything they need in that little backpack, but wouldn't she be shunned for A; Carrying a lighter. or B; knowing how to smoke pot. We're weird, I know.

Problem numbah 2.

We had another problem while starting to write the MxI part. "Who's on bottom?" We had a hard time deciding that part. I hope we picked the right one. I guess you'll find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS MATERIAL MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNG READERS. OR HOMOPHOBES. YAOI IS GOOD. YAOI IS GREAT. NOW LETS ALL ENJOY THE BUTT SMEX.**

Crazy: We're here again! ... again. Here's chapter 3!

Unwanted: This is the juicy stuff. in more ways than one.. ((A little yoai humor)) He he.

**Inuyasha Fanfiction Chapter 3**

Inuyasha flinched at the thought of being naked in front of someone else.

Inuyasha stood up, as did Miroku, as they fell into a deep kiss. Inuyasha took the Tetsusaiga and threw it to his left as if it meant nothing to him. The only thing that mattered to him as of right now, was not Kagome, not Kikyo, just Miroku. Their tounges intertwined as Miroku removed Inuyasha's robes from his body. Inuyasha pulled on Miroku's robes and slowly undressed him as he kissed his shoulderblade softly.

"You can't have me compleatly naked, I hope you know." Miroku said innocently as Inuyasha began to caress his back with his fingernails.

"Oh, why's that?" Inuyasha said, teasingly.

Miroku smiled as he lifted his right hand to show Inuyasha his prayer beads and cloth. "Not unless I never want to see that pretty puppy of mine" Miroku exclaimed as he stroked Inu's soft white hair.

Inu felt comfortable with Miroku by his side. As he kissed his lips gently, as he touched his soft chest with his fingertips, as he felt the black hair slide across his forehead. Inu had decided. He would make Miroku his mate.

Inu kissed Miroku deeply and ran his finger down Miroku's naked back and slowly took Miroku's body and pulled him to the ground.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha slowly asked as he kissed the middle of Miroku's chest.

"Yes."

Inuyasha began to move slowly down miroku's body, breathing lightly, giving Miroku chills. Inu began to rub his inner thigh with his fingernails and kissed the tip of Miroku's head as he slowly began to suck on his penis, giving them both all they had wanted. Miroku began to moan, which gave Inu pleasure. He soon forgot about that, when he tried to focus on not hurting him or biting him. Miroku began to scream the name Inu had longed to hear.

"Inu...Inu-yasha!"

Miroku began to breathe deeply, inhaling more of the poison that had put them in this position in the first place. He had gasped for breath. He longed for Inu to kiss his lips again. Miroku had a feeling he had never felt before. He came.

Inuyasha appeared from beneathe Miroku with a smile on his face. He crawled back to kiss his face. **(w/n: Neither of them minded the dirt, i suppose.. those dirty, dirty boys.. he he)  
**"Ok. Are you ready for this one?" Inu asked with gleams in his eyes.

"Ready for what?"

Inuyasha took a breath and began to nuzzle on Miroku's neck. Then, began to kiss it. Miroku began to moan again, but if he only knew what was coming next, he would have saved his breath. Inu pulled himself back and slowly bit into Miroku's skin. To him, the feeling was orgasmic. His slowly removed his fangs and looked at Miroku to check if he was ok. Miroku was lying back, eyes closed, but not of pain, of bliss. Inuyasha began to move himself and Miroku began to rub onto Inu's penis, making him hard. Miroku pulled himself forward and bit Inu's neck. Inuyasha moaned loudly and began to thrust, causing their erect penises to rub together. Inu looked into Miroku's wanting eyes and began to find a spot to make love to him. He removed himself and took their robes and put them in a pile.

"Next step?" Inu spoke with a daring look in his eye.

"Won't it..." Miroku said, still gasping for breathe. "won't it h-hurt?"

"Not if I can help it." placing his fingers in his mouth.

Miroku crawled over to the pile of the clothes beside them and got on his hands and knees.

"What makes you think i want to do it that way?"

Miroku chuckled.

"You're a dog. I just figured..."

"Sure. If that's how you want it."

Not even 2 seconds after he finished the sentance Inu's fingers were trapsing inside Miroku. Miroku let out another moan as he felt every curve of Inu's fingers. He let out another gasping moan.

"Please! more!"

As Inu continued, he began to run his fingertips on his free hand down Miruko's elevating back. Inuyasha felt the insides of another. He didn't even get this kind of emotion from killing.

"Please!" moaned Miroku. "Please, take me now!"

Inuyasha obeyed **(w/n: Like a good doggy. he he)** and removed his fingers. He slowly took the saliva from his fingers and slid it on his erect penis. He mounted his new mate and began to slowly insert himself into Miroku.

They both began to moan as they felt every inch of each other. Every second counted to each of them. Miroku felt the pulsing of Inu inside him, every moan he let out shuttered his entire body. Every movement of his new lover was felt. Inuyasha has almost slid his entire penis inside Miroku as he held off cumming as long as he could. This was pure bliss. Pure innocence. Pure ecxtasy. He didn't want to quit. He could hear every moan scream his name. Finally, he had taken someone and made them feel good.

Crazy: Like it or Love it? (snickers) You know you love it...

Unwanted: More Problems!!!

Crazy: Dirty, dirty boys... (giggles like the insane fan girl she is)

**Problem Numbah 3:**

As you can tell, we picked who was uke (bottom) and who was seme (top). I just would like to point: 'Inu' sounds a lot like 'In you'... I think thats what really swayed our votes!!!


End file.
